Lionheart
by damthosefandoms
Summary: "A hero is a man who does what he can"-Romain Rolland. And Perseus Jackson is a hero, and he has earned that title so rightfully that no one could deny. He has proven himself worthy during the final battle with Gaia, that he will forever be remembered as the hero of olympus. The last chapter of his story is about to begin, is it the end or just the beginning of another tale?
1. prologue

_Author's note; just kidding, i don't really qualify as an author. But Percy Jackson and Harry Potter respectively belongs to Rick Riordan and the cover photo was drawn by the talented Viria,_

_i'm just a fan who has some pretty broad imaginations-_

* * *

_This IS a harry potter and percy jackson crossover, but you might be confused because Harry won't appear until later chapters like; 4,5 or 6? because i really don't want to rush the process of how percy jackson got involved with the wizarding world, since details are somewhat important._

_And obviously, I won't just type another happy giant's war ending because even if this is a fanfiction, that's a bit unrealistic- and i would of course have to involve how the second great prophecy got fulfilled. Be prepared, seeing that someone HAS to keep an oath with a final breath... but maybe it'll take longer than you thought. _

_Please Follow, Favourite or Review because I've tried writing fanfiction before and it didn't go too far because i felt like nobody likes the crap i write and i just got lazy and unmotivated so i stopped writing. _

_and if you could spot that OBVIOUS hint on the wizarding world in the prologue, 10 points to whatever house you're in:[), it's a subtle hint about what's going to happen soon- and you probably already know what's going to happen soon, because this is a harry potter +percy jackson crossover._

* * *

_by the way, i normally post my fanfiction on instagram first, because that's where i started- and it's also harder to get likes on instagram. I have two accounts where i post fanfiction, although one i've already abandoned and gave up on: districthalfbloods (that was the account where i started writing fanfiction)  
__and another account where i've just started with recently and posted 'Lion Heart' although it is named hero on instagram: damthosefandoms (it's named hero because i'm not sure with my target audience on instagram, so i wasn't sure if i should make this story a crossover on instagram too.)_

* * *

"A hero is a man who does what he can"-Romain Rolland

Perseus Jackson is a hero, he performed heroically-because he can, he didn't do it for the glory, fame, honor, acclamation, credits, he didn't do it so he would be praised and worshipped.

He simply did it because he can-he is a hero. And he has earned that title so rightfully that no one could deny.

Not even the monsters that he had slayed so skilfully that it might take them more than a century to reform in Tartarus.

Not his uncles that hates him because he had saved Olympus and the gods more than once, or the fact that he had survived against every single one of those flesh eating monsters that he had faced when their own children had ended up with a much more unfortunate fate.

Not of those halfbloods who couldn't get along, for the reason that romans and greeks loathe, hate each other, but they could at least agree on one thing; it's a mutual understanding really- because they had been saved again and repeatedly by the hero's trusty celestial bronze sword and his loyal clutch.

Percy Jackson is definitely the person who is worthiest of the title 'Hero of Olympus', and he has earned both camp's undying respect.

Every single one of you owes your life to him, gods of Olympus on the 600th floor of the empire state building, campers of Long island and new Rome, the oracle, centaurs, pegasus, harpies, satyrs, nymphs and creatures alike, mortals and animals-For he had been the one who paid the price that had ensured our salvation, his heart aches as if had been stabbed repeatedly with a cursed knife that had been dipped in hydra venom... But actually, it was torn apart by the person who he had placed with the entirety of his faith in, yet none was returned, shattered by the words that had drove him to the land where powers of the gods couldn't reach, crushed on with the heavy weight of the guilt that he feels, particularly at the lives that was an inevitable loss in the war when he was unable to do anything to save them.

The last chapter of Perseus Jackson's story is about to begin, it has been written in blood and gore, the pages stabbed and punched and ripped apart, torn apart with such ferocity and sadistic glee that created wounds so fatal that would always leave the skin scarred and marred.

And bind with bones that had been chopped brutally from connecting muscles, coated with layers of skin that had been peeled off with a wicked scythe like using a butter knife to peel off the skins of an apple, decorated with all the fragments of his heart that could never again be placed into a jigsaw puzzle because it had been so severely damaged that even the most powerful wizard on earth couldn't piece it back together with a 'reparo' nor could it be healed with a touch of Apollo's palms.

Are you ready for the end of thousands of chapters? Are you ready for the beginning for another tale?

Would Percy Jackson eventually find his own 'happy ending' at his seemingly never-ending path?

And be one of the few heroes who has a happy ending..., afterall isnt that why his mother named him after the first Perseus?


	2. A hero's heart fight the fight

_I normally don't post ANs before the chapter, but seriously... I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO CLARIFY something, someone has been telling me to do everyone a favour and stop writing this until i think of a better plot, because this is obviously an Annabeth bashing. WHICH I COULD ASSURE YOU, IT IS NOT. And thus this is also not of Harry/Percy slash fic, and for those people who told me that this a crap- well I only have one thing that I want to say to you (Grab a DAM chair, and don't wait for me to CARE, because if you do, you might slowly deteriorate on that chair- because I don't care about what one hater has to say, and I'll never care)  
_**But here's to those of you lovely users who leaves amaZHANG flatters that make me blush:3 and I'm sure you won't mind to read the other A/N at the end of the chapter too:) This was a 3000+ words chapter, and I'll explain why I wrote that amount below! **

* * *

**"Not the glittering weapon fights the fight, but rather the hero's heart"**

The inevitable confrontation between the Greeks and the Romans have arrived, as the campers of camp Jupiter led their legions pass the boundaries of Thalia's tree, they were led by Octavian, the annoying legacy of Apollo. (No offence, Lord Apollo)

And it seems that the Greeks have been awaiting this battle, somewhat prepared. Both sides have their weapons drawn, on the verge of bloodshed, battle. After all, the Greeks weren't just protecting their camp, camp half blood was so much more than that- it was their safe haven, it was the harbor that their roots are anchored to- they belong at camp and could easily find a place among their big family. Its also a place where they could feel protected, without having to look over their shoulders every few seconds, because much more lies in the outside world- awaiting for their chance to pounce on its prey.

To prove that they love their home, the Greeks would do whatever it takes to prevent the Romans from annihilating their home, even if that means sacrificing their own lives in the process. Because every demigod should want to die a hero's death, and maybe this is their moment to shine…

But neither side seems remotely interested to be the ones who took the initiative to strike up a conversation (more like a long and boring declaration of war)

Regardless of the fact that Romans are prideful, and that they don't accept weakness or display it like an open book, they still value leadership, and with Reyna gone they're following Octavian's orders like a mob of lost sheep without their shepherd.

Meanwhile, Octavian is starring analytically at the Greeks with his enquiring gaze, as if contemplating whether their heads should be ripped off on the battlefield mercilessly, with their blood and gore adorning the ground of the graceus's home, or better not, chop off their heads and wipe it clean, wax it nicely so he could hang them in his ***sneeze* **non-existent praetor house ***sneeze*** (oh dear gods, bless me) and admire the graceus's loss.

Just when he couldn't seem to decide which was the better idea…

the sky was suddenly ablaze with lightning, the crackle of thunder loud and clear, sheets of rain sliced through the dome of Camp Half Blood, the wind was howling at the sea, and the ocean was churning violently, the dark waves were crashing back and forth.

To the senior campers of Camp Half Blood who had seen Percy Jackson stumble through the camp barriers, this scene was eerily familiar to them because the weather was eerily familiar to when Percy was accused by Zeus of stealing his lightning bolt at Poseidon's command.

Instantaneously, the ocean was ripped into two, leaving a wide passage in between the deadly waters. A silhouette emerged and stalked through the crowd of awed demigods and stood in between the Romans and the Greeks.

Gasps echoed through Camp Half Blood as some of the campers were able to identify the mysterious figure, Chiron the centaur trotted forwards and bowed deeply to the figure. The Greeks quickly followed suit.

"Lord Poseidon, I hadn't expected to see you here, with all due respect" Chiron said politely

The romans were shell-shocked! What was a god doing here! The ancient laws forbade interference; he couldn't be helping the Greeks right!?

Before Poseidon had a chance to reply, a piercing sound bounced around the edge of the forest- it was the call of a hunting horn blown in the woods. An arrow streaked past the Greeks and landed into Thalia's tree where the Romans were standing next to.

"Ouch, My Lady- that was my tree" Thalia Grace's distinctive voice complained playfully.

Then the archers sped after their leader and stood next to Poseidon, forming a distinguishable barricade in front of Camp Half Blood.

"Artemis" Poseidon nodded towards the goddess of hunting, and the moon in respect.

"Poseidon" Artemis nodded in reply.

Poseidon was looking at the Romans with disinterest and fury, "So I see, the romans have came to Camp Half Blood snooping around, looking for bloodshed despite my son's warning."

The romans squirmed uncomfortably as Poseidon looked at them with disregard "I do not have a roman demigod, unlike my brother Zeus, I have no reason to let any of you live because you blatantly disobeyed my son's request even though he and the rest of the seven are RISKING THEIR LIVES TO SAVE EVERYEONE ELSES. AND HERE YOU DISRESPECTFUL ROMANS ARE SEEKING TO DESTROY THEIR HOME!? SO THAT EVEN IF THEY WIN AGAINST GAIA THEY WON'T HAVE A HOME TO RETURN TO?! HOW DARE YOU!" Poseidon roared, the romans were scared, no scratch that, scared won't even cover half of what they're feeling right now.

Poseidon looks as though he still wants to terrorize and threaten the Romans, and the Greeks seems to be sympathizing their enemy- but some part of them was jumping up and down in joy to see their counterparts squirm in fear.

Thalia and some of the hasher hunters were regarding Poseidon with gleaming respect, after all Camp Half Blood was where they reside at sometimes, it would not do for romans to destroy their home!

However, shadows were starting to gather around in a ring of darkness and without warning, it spitted out Nico di Angelo along with the Athena Parthenos statue and Coach Hedge, they stumbled with their steps and eventually landed on the floor rather ungracefully, and the statue tumbled into the hands of Artemis who has been constantly looking out for the large statue.

To say the campers were shocked would've been an understatement, they were of course relieved that Annabeth Chase has been successful with her quest, and that their hard (exhausting, back-breaking, tiring, strenuous) work wasn't for nothing.

Thalia Grace was frightened by the state that her cousin was in, she decided to let her caring side show for a few seconds, "Death Breath? Hey! Di Angelo, You okay?"

Nico di Angelo looked up, and oh- gone was the boy who was delighted that he was a descendant of the gods, gone was the boy who was dependent of his sister, gone was the happy, cheerful, loving boy who adored his mythomagic figures and cherished the cards adoringly. Nico was nothing more than a husk of his former self, the jolly boy inside of him faded into nothingness, disappeared, never to be seen again. Despite having grown into a teenager now, he looks frail, with bones jutting out of his skin, his albino skin looks sickly pale- a sign that he's under stress, and malnutrition, his eyes are blood shot- as though he's spent nights crying himself to sleep.

Okay so, he's clearly not okay. Thalia thought.

Nico di Angelo shook his head sadly in reply, Thalia turned around and looked at Artemis, discreetly asking her for permission, she then kneeled down next to her sob- wracked cousin and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Tell me what's wrong?" She whispered softly,

"She- Reyna, she- she- she jumped in front of me, and me- medusa came back for revenge, she turned into a- a stone statue, but- we didn't even br- bring her back! She- she was a hero, leader, she de- deserved a prop- proper burial!" His words tumbled out of his mouth unclear because of his constant hiccups and heartbreaking weeps.

Thalia just smiled sadly, as her heart broke at the sight of her cousin, despite only interacted once or twice, there's just some bonds between family that you can't break, it's almost as if she could feel the pain Nico feels just by seeing him show so much bare emotion, pain.

Nobody spoke, the Romans were silently mourning the loss of a great leader, a leader that has warned them not to attack the Greeks, but they disobeyed their orders, and now Reyna would never be able to return…

Abruptly, a blinding white light bursts in the midst of the dense air of camp, and the familiar mist screen was unveiled as the green fog around it was cleared away.

There stood Percy Jackson, the leader of Camp Half Blood, Olympus's savior, ex-praetor of Camp Jupiter, the favored son of Poseidon, bane of so many monsters- gods too, the few survivors that had ventured into Tartarus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, and the proud son of Sally Jackson. (with so many more titles, that if I were to name them, this paragraph would be a few thousand words long)

He looked at the screen, scanning from right to left, as though deciding where to settle his eyes at, he dramatically cleared his throat before he began his monologue, "Hi, you guys it's been a few months now, since you've last seen me. I'm pretty sure y'all missed me, hopefully you did, because I would've been very hurt if you didn't! You might not know me if you're a new camper, so I'll formally introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson, resident of Camp Half Blood during the holidays, son of Poseidon (the best god) and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase!" He proudly announced.

Even if the new campers haven't seen Percy before, who doesn't know him!? Unless you've been living under a rock during the entire summer, everyone has heard how he retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt, how he turned saved Thalia's tree and turned her into a human when he retrieved the golden fleece from polyphemues, how he carried the weight of the world for Artemis and earned her respect, how he ventured into the labyrinth bravely, and saved Olympus from destruction when took a dip in river styx, how he actually got kidnapped by Hera too.

"This is a one-way iris messaging, we're heading towards Greece right now, and we'll probably arrive within the hour, according to our supreme commander anyways, so this might be the last chance I ever get to speak to you guys, but I can't afford getting camp sick before battle now can I?" He chuckled mirthlessly, it was scary- Percy was suppose to be happy and joyful despite being a pessimist himself.

"Annabeth always told me that I'm a pessimist, but in this case I'm just being truthful, and I don't want to have any false hopes, I'm not interrupting anything right? But if everything goes according to my plan- I know I know, what is he doing!? Percy Jackson doesn't make plans! But you know things happen, and people change, I have to make sure Camp Half Blood is safe so I asked dad to help out, and hopefully he will or if he already did then I- I'm just glad he did." He said

Poseidon had a rare smile (nowadays anyways) on his face as he watched his humble, noble son.

"We were kind of occupied… and you guys were busy preparing for the battle. And with the doors of death and things- there just wasn't enough time to IM. But this might be the last chance so I just have a special message for each of you" His eyes had no sparks or twinkle when he finished his morbid and depressing sentence.

"To dad, if you're at Camp Half Blood right now, I just want to thank you for- for everything. Claiming me, helping me, telling me that you'd be there for me, supporting me in front of the Olympian council, giving me the best birthday gift ever, and for not incinerating me after I sat on your throne… I just can't put my thoughts into words of how grateful I am for such the best Olympian dad." He beamed gratifyingly

"Chiron, you're the best half horse- human mentor any demigod could ask for, we couldn't have party ponies for teachers now right!? And you taught me everything you could and please don't blame yourself for anything at all, I don't care if I didn't have enough training like the first Jason, because you taught me things that made me a better hero. Thank you" Percy said with a half grin.

"Thalia, if you're there- thank you for being my cousin, someone I could fight, argue, we don't see each other a lot, but just thank you for being there when I needed you. And I really hope you could find your happy ending…" He gave a small laugh, despite that, the laughter didn't reach his eyes.

Thalia's eyes were glistening with fresh tears, but she was trying very hard to hold it back, but one traitorous drop trailed down her cheek and betrayed her.

"Kelp head" She muttered.

"Nico, if you got back, I hope you did- I just want to tell you that I don't blame you anymore, I never did, and I'm really sorry for- for just everything you know? Thank you for persuading me to take a dip at styx because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have stood a chance against Lu- Kronos, and if anyone deserves a true happy ending it's you cousin…" Percy trailed off dejectedly, Nico wasn't any better than Thalia, he had tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"Grover, don't let anyone talk you down! You're the bravest satyr I've ever met, and the bestest friend one could ever ask for, thank you for introducing me into the world of gods, being there for me when I thought I lost my mom, joining me on so many quests that if it weren't for you I would've been long dead, so thank you man."

Grover was left in hysterics by the end of Percy's message for him "Oh Percy! No, Thank you for being my best friend" He sobbed, Juniper placed her arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"Tyson, thank you for being the brother that I always wished I had, thank you for being so nice and welcome to me even when I being so mean to you, thanks for looking so hard for me when I got kidnapped, you're the best little brother" Tyson was an entirely different story, he was grinning like Cheshire cat but big fat tears leaked from his eye.

"Ella, please look after Tyson for me, okay? You're the kindest and prettiest harpy I've ever met, thank you for applying your knowledge to so many things!"

Ella sniffed in response, "Percy Jackson. Yes. Looking after Tyson for you. Potatoes"

"Clarisse, you might never admit that, but you're a great friend, and a nice person with a beautiful heart- put it to good use and thank you for toughening me up and making me who I am. You're a great friend and I hope you get your happy ending with Chris, I truly hope so…" He grinned cheerfully

Clarrise was glaring at the screen so hard that her eyeballs might pop out of the sockets "Stupid prissy" She muttered, she was surprised when she wiped her face clean of tears that she actually cried for Prissy Jackson! Her enemy!

"Rachel, I'm sure you'd be helping the camp instead of going to Clarions, thank you for writing your number on my arm, because without you we might've never gotten out of the labyrinth, and coming back to new york during the battle of Manhattan, becoming the oracle even though you knew of the consequences and helping Annabeth through her hard times, being my friend and thank you I really appreciated having someone I could talk to so easily" Percy gave a lop-sided grin

The said girl with flaming hair was trying to conceal her tears by constantly wiping her face roughly with her paint-stained palms.

"Connor and Travis, you two better bring more joy to camp! I really enjoyed having prank wars with you guys and thank you for bringing happiness to camp even when all hope is thought to be lost…" He trailed of uncertainly, wishing that if he survives and come back- he won't return to a pranked cabin.

"No problem Perce, just promise to come back alive" Travis knew that Percy couldn't hear him, but still…

"Yeah, this camp won't and couldn't do without you Perce, we need our leader" Connor finished.

Percy continued to stare at the screen longingly "You know, even if I can't see you guys, I could somehow imagine that you're laughing at me and- "Seaweed Brain, there's not much time left! Leo said we'll be there in fifteen minutes," Annabeth said. Even though the campers couldn't see her, they missed their smartest, strategic daughter of Athena.

" Yeah, wise girl, I know!" Percy said, and turned his attention back to the misty magical screen.

"Guys, listen carefully please don't let Gaia tear the two camps apart, stop the battle- we can't afford the destruction of both camps! We can't win this battle alone, it's impossible, it's not like we could kill her giants without the gods anyways, and seriously we're seven demigods- it's not like we could survive just by ourselves" He cringed at his own words.

"Hera did all this so we could defeat Gaia, even if she got chased out of Olympus for it. If she thinks this is worth it, we can't let her plans go to waste- because we have to be united to win or else we loose, this is what Gaia's been doing, trying to make us kill each other so she would have to get her hands dirty, even if her hands were already dirty because it's made of mud… Don't let the celestial bronze or imperial gold (the flashy weapons) do the fight, use your heart and do the right thing. Let it guide you, it's never easy, doing the right thing- but whoever said it was, was a cheeky liar…" He smiled weakly

"Remember this! We're all heroes, and it's not the swords, dagger, bow, arrows or any weapons that fight our fight… It's our own heart! Make the right decision, do the right thing… We really need you!" Percy finished desperately.

The mist screen vanished, as Percy Jackson swiped his hand over the screen. He was gone, and they might not even see him again, but perhaps he was never here.

The Romans dropped their weapons along with the Greeks, Poseidon turned expectantly and glared at Octavian until he was willing to put down his weapon.

"Well, it looks like Percy didn't need my help after all, to stop this bloody brawl between the camps. But what are you all doing!? The fight's not over, don't drop your weapons we need to help my son!" Poseidon encouraged with a bright smile, and so he went from a raging tsunami to calm waves.

So it turns out, Percy Jackson does work wonders…

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely apologise that it took me a month to update, but i've been travelling round the world. And I've devoted most of my nights trying to finish a short story entry for a wattpad competition. I wrote really hard with this chapter, and I almost tore my hair out of the roots because I was so frustrated! **

**And if you're finished with reading this chapter, and you want to waste your time please check out my DAM wattpad entry and give it a vote;)?**

**_I'll leave a small blurb here:_**

I'm sure you know how the game works,

How everyone has a chance to strive for victory against the players, how one could be naïve enough to think they could replace the player once they have won.

The game has two phases

1)Someone & the player shall exchange moves, and make each other fall hard.

Moves including:

-Sweet talking(lying, make sure the sweetness of your words seeps into their veins, so that they would be all cozy and fluttery)

-'Fight'(calling each other names, exchanging insults, some would be; I hate you to the moon and back, I love you too, etc.)

-Exchange greetings day and night(so that the opponent would know you missed them during the nightfall and that their presence brings light to you in the early morning)

-Nickname each other(nugget, pumpkin, potato, foxy)

-Dates(go to the movies! And remember to pick a movie that will give you the chance to put your arm around the poor girl, or have a fancy dinner)

-Exchange sloppy kisses and breath taking hugs.

2)Someone& the player races in an exhilarating race and see who could smash the other's heart first, there isn't really any guideline for this phase. But with the right hammer, the work could be done!

Delia Grace, the somewhat first victor of the game, crowned queen, was requested to grace the students with her presence, so she did and begrudgingly accepted their request for help: they want her to defeat the top ranked player, her ex's bestfriend, and what better way to get revenge than to braid her hair nicely (for once) and lead a smoking hot rebellion against the king and destroy their kingdom that they built.

**So the theme was rebellion, and I thought of this idea, a bit cliche but percy pleaseeee? I must be annoying the hell out of you, couldn't say that I don't enjoy it but... it'd be amaZHANG if you could check it out, it's GOLD, Delia would CHARM you, I promise, and if I told you there'd be hunger games and Harry Potter references I know you wouldn't be able to resist it eh;)**

but for some reason the DAM link just won't work, but here's the details to my story! AND I WOULD SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU TO SIRIUS (it's a star in the milky way or something) AND BACK IF YOU WOULD SO MUCH LIFT YOUR MAJESTIC FINGER AND TYPE MY STORY AND CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE FOR IT

**username: damthosefandoms **

**Braids {youngwritersshortstory}**

**AND VOTE FOR IT!**

**THEN YOU'RE A SUPER STAR**

**S-U-P-E-R - S-T-A-R  
SUPER STAR! **

Please I beg you with Percy's baby seal eyes3  
And I'll love you to NEPTUNE and back:333

* * *

AND PLEASE IF YOU ENJOYED IT, FAVOURITE IT SO YOU'LL LOVE IT MORE (hehe, I tried) AND FOLLOW IT SO YOU'D KNOW WHEN I UPDATED IT (which shouldn't be long) AND REVIEW IT IF YOU WANT TO, ASK ME ANYTHING OR OFFER ME VIRTUAL COOKIES I LOVE' EM KAY:DDDDD PLEZ DAM PLEZ

ITD BE AMAZHANGLY GREAT OF YOU3


End file.
